Semangkuk Bubur Kacang
by Meongaum
Summary: Kebahagiaan bagi seorang Akiyama Himori cukup sederhana. Dapat menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, bertemu orang-orang yang dicintainya, dan paling penting adalah dapat memakan makanan manis kesukaannya sepuasnya. Namun bagaimana kalau hal krusial itu tidak dapat dilakukan Akiyama pada hari spesialnya?/Akiyama Birthday fic!


Kebahagiaan bagi seorang Akiyama Himori cukup sederhana. Dapat menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, bertemu orang-orang yang dicintainya, dan paling penting adalah dapat memakan makanan manis kesukaannya sepuasnya. Namun bagaimana kalau hal krusial itu tidak dapat dilakukan Akiyama pada hari spesialnya?

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Semangkuk Bubur Kacang  
A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

Termometer elektrik itu menunjukkan angka tiga puluh sembilan koma lima derajat celsius. Seorang pria bersurai hijau gelap itu terbaring lemah. Napasnya putus-putus dan wajahnya merah bagaikan buah stroberi. Sedangkan temannya—yang memegang termometer— hanya menggeleng. Menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka pada keadaan temannya.

"Keadaanmu benar-benar gawat, Akiyama." Sebuah komentar tidak enak keluar dari mulut Benzai.

Akiyama Himori hanya bisa pasrah. Demam yang menyerang dirinya tiba-tiba ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak berkutik. Dan yang paling penting, demamnya ini merusak rencananya.

Ya, seorang Akiyama Himori berencana menghadiri acara _all you can eat_ sebuah toko kue yang baru saja buka tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya itu. Adalah kesempatan langka mendapat hari libur saat ulang tahunnya. Terlebih lagi, dapat memakan kue penuh gula saat hari ulang tahunnya itu adalah sebuah impian kecil baginya.

"Hah... kau ini benar-benar ya, sakit pada saat hari ulang tahunmu plus hari liburmu." Lagi-lagi Benzai berkomentar. Kali ini diiringi hela napas. Sedangkan Akiyama tak dapat menjawab.

"Kalau kau sampai menggigil begini, kamu bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit lho."

"Jangan!"

Satu kata protes itu keluar bersama dengan batuk panjang. Membuat Akiyama sedikit sulit untuk bernapas.

"Kalau sampai separah ini mau bagaimana lagi?" Tanya Benzai serius.

"Apapun asal jangan rumah sakit." Balas Akiyama lirih. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai rumah sakit karena pasti membosankan dan terlebih lagi kalau sampai neneknya tahu, ia pasti khawatir.

"Kalau Shitsuchou minta kamu buat ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku harus bisa sembuh sebelum itu—uhuk-uhuk...!"

Melihat rekannya bersikeras seperti itu, Benzai menghela napas. "Iya, iya. Tapi hari ini kau harus istirahat ya, jangan bandel."

Akiyama mengangguk. Daripada harus berakhir di rumah sakit, ia memilih untuk menuruti Benzai.

* * *

.

"Maaf merepotkan, Kamo-san."

Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng, menandakan ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Sebuah panci besar berisikan bubur ia serahkan kepada Benzai.

"Pastikan Akiyama menghabiskannya, ya? Kalau kurang jangan sungkan untuk memintaku lagi."

"Ahaha, baiklah. Maaf merepotkan ya, Kamo-san. Habis orang ini kalau sakit susah sekali makan dan jadi _picky_ sekali."

"H—Hei—uhuk-uhuk!"

Benzai dan Kamo hanya tertawa melihat Akiyama terbatuk begitu. Sedangkan wajah Akiyama semakin memerah.

"...uh dasar Benzai, membuka aibku." Gumam Akiyama.

"Maaf, maaf." Benzai tersenyum tanggung.

"Ah sebelum itu," Kamo merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Akiyama. Ini hadiah dariku. Semoga lekas sembuh."

"T—terimakasih..." Akiyama tersipu. _Ah, semoga hadiah dari Kamo-san adalah makanan manis_ , harap Akiyama.

"Ah, tak usah berterimakasih, toh hadiah dariku hanya obat tradisional." Ucap Kamo sembari tersenyum. Akiyama sedikit kecewa dibuatnya.

"Diminum yang teratur ya, aku sudah menuliskan instruksinya di dalam." Tambah Kamo.

"Terimakasih, Kamo-san." Ucap Benzai sembari menerima bungkusan itu dari Kamo.

Kamo pun pamit. Kembali meninggalkan Benzai dan Akiyama.

"Jadi," Benzai menaruh panci itu di atas meja _kotatsu_. "Pertama-tama, kau harus makan ini."

Akiyama melayangkan pandangan tak suka dengan isi panci itu. menyadari tatapan Akiyama, Benzai menghela napasnya.

"Tenang saja. Bubur yang dimasak Kamo-san pasti enak."

"Tapi bubur."

"Tapi enak. Mau coba sesuap?"

Benzai menatap Akiyama lekat. Berusaha meyakinkannya. Namun Akiyama masih terlihat ragu.

"Ng... sesuap tapi dikit." Tawar Akiyama.

"Baiklah." Benzai langsung mengambil sendok lalu menyendok sedikit bubur di dalam panci itu lalu mengarahkannya kepada Akiyama. "Buka mulutnya."

Ragu, Akiyama membuka mulutnya perlahan. Namun ekspresinya berubah seketika setelah memakan bubur itu.

"Enak!" Seru Akiyama.

"Iya kan? Jadi mau makan?"

"Mau!"

Benzai tertawa kecil lalu menyerahkan semangkuk bubur kepada Akiyama. Dan Benzai tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat Akiyama memakan buburnya dengan tatapan bahagia.

* * *

.

"Hue... pahit..."

Baru satu teguk, Akiyama sudah menunjukkan gelegak tak suka dengan obatnya. Segelas cairan hitam kecokelatan yang mengepul itu adalah obat yang harus Akiyama minum. Namun baru satu teguk saja, Akiyama sudah enggan untuk meminumnya.

Benzai tertawa kecil melihat rekannya itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga obat."

"Tapi pahit... uh... aku tak mau meminum minuman pahit seperti ini apalagi di hari ulang tahunku."

"Kamo-san memberikannya karena pengen kamu sehat, lho."

"Tapi pahit... Uuuuh... aku pengen makan yang manis-manis, Benzai..."

"Gak boleh."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kamu batuk gimana?"

"Sekalipun permen?"

"Gak boleh."

Akiyama menggembungkan pipinya. Menatap Benzai tak suka sementara Benzai hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kamu ya," Benzai tersenyum geli. "Kayak anak kecil, manja—"

Baru saja Benzai menyebutkan kata manja, Akiyama langsung meminum semua obatnya.

"Aku mau tidur." Kata Akiyama singkat. Benzai terdiam, sepertinya ia salah bicara.

* * *

.

Melihat Akiyama yang sepertinya mengambek, hati Benzai sama sekali tak tenang.

Ia harusnya tahu bahwa rekannya itu paling tidak suka dibilang manja pada saat-saat tertentu, salah satunya adalah saat ia sakit. Ia tahu bahwa Akiyama memang seseorang yang manja dan baik Akiyama dan Benzai tahu akan hal itu. Benzai pun dipercaya menjadi salah satu orang yang menjadi tempat Akiyama menunjukkan sisi manjanya itu.

Sayangnya, kala itu, Benzai benar-benar melupakannya. Dan ia tahu bahwa aksi Akiyama ini akan membawanya pada dua hal; aksi mogok makan atau rekannya akan berlagak kuat lalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.

" _Makanan manis, ya..."_ Benzai menopang dagunya, berusaha mencari makanan manis yang kira-kira dapat dimakan Akiyama tanpa membuat kondisinya semakin buruk.

Buntu, Benzai memutuskan untuk mencarinya di internet.

"Makanan manis... makanan manis untuk orang sakit..." gumam Benzai. Berharap ada satu nama yang proses pembuatannya tidak rumit.

setelah beberapa lama, mata Benzai bersinar, merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk dibuat.

* * *

.

"Ngh..."

Akiyama berusaha membuka matanya. Ia lalu menaruh tangannya di atas keningnya. _Demamnya turun_ , pikirnya. Sepertinya obat dari Kamo benar-benar ampuh.

Ia lalu berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. _Kepalaku masih pusing_ , pikirnya. Ia lalu mengucek matanya dan melihat sekitarnya.

"Benzai...?" Akiyama melihat sekitarnya. Berusaha mencari rekannya itu. Tak ada jawaban, Akiyama berusaha berdiri dan mencarinya di sekitar kamar. Namun sayang, Benzai tak ada di kamar.

Akiyama kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Pusing tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Merasa tidak kuat, akhirnya ia merebahkan diri di kasur dan menarik selimutnya.

"Benzai..." ia menggumamkan nama rekannya. Perasaan gelisah muncul di dadanya. Tak biasanya Benzai pergi meninggalkannya pada keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi ia pergi tanpa menaruh pesan.

" _Jangan-jangan Benzai membenciku..."_ Pikir Akiyama. Namun Akiyama langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin rekannya itu membencinya karena hal seperti ini?

Namun rasa gundah itu semakin mengganggunya. Bagaimana kalau Benzai benar-benar lelah dengannya lalu meninggalkannya?

Rasa gundah itu lalu membuat genangan air di sudut matanya. _Ah, tidak, aku tak boleh seperti ini_ , pikir Akiyama. Namun perasaan gelisah di hatinya benar-benar besar.

Akiyama takut Benzai meninggalkannya.

Menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, Akiyama berusaha mengusap air matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun sekuat apapun Akiyama berusaha, ia tak bisa menahan kesedihannya.

"Aku pulang. Akiyama? Kau sudah bangun."

Suara pintu terbuka diiringi dengan suara Benzai membuat Akiyama kaget. Ia buru-buru mengusap air matanya dan melirik Benzai. Dilihat Benzai membawa sebuah panci besar yang kemudian ia taruh di meja _kotatsu_. Benzai lalu berjalan menuju Akiyama.

"Demammu sudah turun ya, syukurlah..." Benzai tersenyum sembari menempelkan telapak tangannya. "Oh iya, sebentar ya. Kuambilkan sesuatu untukmu."

Benzai langsung pergi mengambil mangkuk dan sendok. Ia lalu membuka panci besar yang dibawanya itu. asap langsung mengepul dan menyebarkan wangi masakan itu. setelah menaruh makanan itu di mangkuk, ia lalu kembali menuju Akiyama. Akiyama langsung berusaha duduk dan meninggikan bantalnya.

"Er... sebenarnya ini aneh sih tapi, selamat ulang tahun ya." Ucap Benzai seraya menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur kacang. "Satu panci bubur kacang itu adalah hadiah dariku."

"Eh...?" Terlihat bingung, Benzai berusaha menjelaskan.

"Dari tadi kau ingin sekali kan memakan makanan manis? Jadi aku berusaha mencari di internet kira-kira makanan manis apa yang bisa dimakan oleh orang sakit dan aku menemukan ini. Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir terserang batuk karena bubur ini juga membantu proses pemulihanmu walaupun kau tetap harus minum air mineral yang banyak agar tenggorokanmu tidak serak."

Akiyama menerima mangkuk berisi bubur kacang itu. Wangi kacang hijau dan merah benar-benar menggodanya. Namun bukannya memakannya, air matanya malah jatuh.

"Eh...?" Akiyama berusaha mengusap air matanya. Ia sendiri kebingungan mengapa air matanya bisa jatuh begitu saja.

Melihat reaksi Akiyama, Benzai tersenyum lalu duduk di sisi ranjang dan menyenderkan kepala Akiyama ke bahunya sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf ya tadi aku pergi begitu saja. Dan maafkan aku tadi bicaraku kelewatan." Mendengarnya, Akiyama malah menenggelamkan mukanya ke bahu Benzai.

"Benzai bodoh..." Gumam Akiyama.

"Iya, aku memang bodoh. Membuatmu sedih saat hari ulang tahunmu."

"Dasar bodoh..."

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu. Gara-gara itu kau jadi berpikir bahwa aku lelah denganmu kan?"

"Uh..."

Benzai melepas rangkulannya lalu menjauh sedikit dan mengangkat dagu Akiyama. "Lihat, aku membuat wajahmu jadi seperti ini."

Namun sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Benzai. Membuat Akiyama tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata pria itu. semburat merah dan mata sayu berkaca-kaca itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh pria bersurai pendek itu.

Perlahan, wajah Benzai mendekat, mengecup manis bibir Akiyama. Meniadakan jarak di antara mereka walau hanya sejenak.

"B—B—Benzai..." Akiyama kehilangan kata-katanya, kini wajahnya memerah sempurna. Untung ciuman itu tidak membuat mangkuknya jatuh.

"Habis," Benzai membeberkan alasannya. "Wajahmu itu imut sekali, aku jadi tak bisa menahan diriku, tahu."

"T—tapi k—kalau Benzai ikut sakit—"

"Ciuman tidak membuat demam seseorang berpindah. Lagipula aku hanya mengecup bibirmu kan? Lidahku tidak masuk ke mulutmu lalu mengabsen gigimu satu-satu dan bermain dengan lidahmu."

"B—Benzaiiiii!" Wajah Akiyama kini memerah sempurna. Senyum jahil itu lalu terbentuk di wajah Benzai.

"Jadi, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu berikutnya, kau mau apa? Menyuapimu dengan mulutku?"

"H—hentikaaaaan!" Akiyama sudah tidak kuat, berkat Benzai, kini jantungnya berdebar. Sedangkan Benzai langsung tertawa lepas.

"Oke, oke." Benzai menyudahi bercandanya. "Sekarang, makan buburmu ya? Nanti keburu dingin."

Akiyama mengangguk lalu menyenderkan kepalanya. Menyendok buburnya lalu memakannya. Raut bahagia langsung terpancar di wajahnya. Sedangkan Benzai yang melihatnya hanya merangkulnya. Membiarkan Akiyama memakan bubur darinya.

Walaupun Akiyama tak dapat merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan baik, tapi ia bersyukur bahwa ia masih dapat berada di samping orang terkasih sembari memakan makanan manis walaupun hanya semangkuk bubur kacang.

.

 _ **Tamat**_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

.

Puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena atas karunianya, saya dapat menyelesaikan fanfic ini *sujud

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MY BABY AKIYAMA HIMORI! Semoga kamu makin lucu dan jadi idaman semua orang #gak teruslah menebar gula dengan senyum manis dan ganteng namun inosen itu, Akiyama #plok

Semoga manisan ini dapat memuaskan kebutuhan kalian atas gula. Akiyama is the Sugar (?) percayalah, senyumnya itu dapat menembus hati kalian yang dingin #lebay

Akhir kata, doakan saya agar dapat melewati UTS dengan lancar :"3 UTS saya ada yang pilihan ganda dan Bu Dosen sudah bilang bakal ada remedial yang membuat saya sedikit Parno :"3


End file.
